1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED mounting seat, more particularly to an LED mounting seat adapted to mount a light emitting diode to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional light emitting diode (LED) mounting seat 1 is used in, for example, a vehicle lighting system, and includes a plurality of reflector covers 11 (only one is shown), and a circuit board 12 interlocked with the reflector covers 11. Each of the reflector covers 11 has a through hole 111. The conventional LED mounting seat 1 further includes a plurality of LEDs 13 (only one is shown) extending respectively through the through holes 111 and electrically connected to the circuit board 12.
Each of the LEDs 13 includes a light emitting portion 131 received in a respective one of the through holes 111, and a pair of leads 132 (only one is visible) electrically connected to the light emitting portion 131, extending respectively through two lead-inserting holes 121 (only one is visible) of the circuit board 12 and soldered to a bottom surface of the circuit board 12.
In a process of assembling the conventional LED mounting seat 1, the reflector covers 11 and the circuit board 12 are first interlocked as a unit followed by inserting the LEDs 13 into the through holes 111. The leads 132 of each LED 13 extend respectively through the corresponding pair of the lead-inserting holes 121 and are soldered to the circuit board 12.
However, it is difficult to precisely insert the leads 132 of each of the LEDs 13 into the corresponding lead-inserting holes 121 after the LEDs 13 are inserted into their corresponding through holes 111. The assembling of the LEDs 13 with the circuit boards 12 is becoming more difficult owing to the recent unrestrained and irregular design of the reflector cover 11. Additionally, for each of the LEDs 13, the light emitting portion 131 is merely supported on and secured to the circuit board 12 by the leads 132, so that the light emitting portion 131 has a tendency to shake which jeopardizes the effect of safety lighting and which may even cause detachment of the leads 132 from the circuit board 12 and malfunction of the LED 13.